elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions (Online)
. Factions in consist of the main Alliances, joinable Guilds, and other groups with similar goals, causes or philosophies. During character customization, players must choose from one of three Alliances; the Aldmeri Dominion, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the Ebonheart Pact. Players are able to join various Guilds, regardless of their Alliance, and these include the Mages Guild, the Fighters Guild, and the Undaunted. The Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood will be added in-game post-launch. Other factions offer quests, but cannot be joined, such as the Great Houses of Morrowind. Many factions can only be interacted with in particular regions, for example the Maulborn in Deshaan, the Bloodthorn Cult in Glenumbra, or the Veiled Heritance in Auridon and other Aldmeri Dominion regions, however, players are able to experience another Alliance's content when they reach level 50, via Veteran Levels. Alliances In 2E 578 an arcane explosion in the Imperial City set off a mystical aftershock that swept across Nirn. Many mages died or went mad. As the White-Gold Tower fell into the hands of Molag Bal cultists, the border between the plane of Oblivion and Nirn was broken. The Daedra spawned all over Tamriel in greater numbers than ever before. The constellation of the Serpent grew so large that it dominated the night sky. Without an Emperor sitting on the Ruby Throne, The Empire fell into disrepair. Facing a great danger, many provinces united into different factions, each seeking to reclaim the throne and fulfill their own agendas. Aldmeri Dominion The Aldmeri Dominion was a faction that united the provinces of Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr. Its capital, Elden Root, was found deep within the forests of Valenwood. The faction's dominant race was the Altmer, who ensured that the races of Bosmer and Khajiit would join their cause. The Aldmeri Dominion was led by the young Altmer Queen Ayrenn. The main goal of the Aldmeri Dominion was to protect Tamriel from the Daedric disasters that Nirn faced, and spare the continent from the corruption of Men. To their minds, the short-lived race of Men were not worthy of ruler's role, and the only solution would be to take the throne for themselves. Daggerfall Covenant The Daggerfall Covenant was a faction uniting the provinces of High Rock, Orsinium and Hammerfell. Its capital, Wayrest, was a great port city on the shore of the Iliac Bay. The dominant race of the Daggerfall Covenant was the Breton. With the help of their merchant' skillful diplomacy, the Daggerfall Covenant manages to ally with the races of Redguard and Orsimer. The faction was led by the merchant High King Emeric. With the fall of the Imperial City the renown trade routes of the Daggerfall Covenant races were disrupted. With no more trade the region could not prosper. Poverty and suffering spread throughout the land. By reclaiming the Ruby Throne, the Daggerfall Covenant sought to return the Empire and, more importantly, cities of the Iliac Bay to their former wealth. Ebonheart Pact The Ebonheart Pact was a faction uniting the provinces of Skyrim, Morrowind and Black Marsh. Its capital, Mournhold, was situated on the mainland of Morrowind. The dominant race of the Ebonheart Pact was the Nord. The Dunmer and, eventually, the Argonians joined forces along with the Nords to survive the Second Akaviri Invasion. The leader of the faction was High King Jorunn. He, however, did not have all the power over the provinces, as a Great Moot was summoned, a council of all the allied races, whom he had to hear out. Having protected Tamriel from the Akaviri, the members of the Ebonheart Pact thought to have earned the right as the rulers. Moreover, ever since the great conquests of the Nords in the First Era, they thought themselves to be superior and the rightful rulers of Tamriel. Guilds Mages Guild The Mages Guild appear in . One way to increase reputation with this faction is to search Tamriel for hidden Lore books. Sufficient reputation increase will unlock additional skills, perks and abilities. Fighters Guild The Fighters Guild is a joinable faction in this game. One way to increase reputation in this guild is to destroy Dark Anchors of Molag Bal. With enough reputation, new skills and abilities will be unlocked. Undaunted The Undaunted is a guild involved in dungeons, and has its own unique skill line. Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is dedicated to the gathering and training of those who are stealthy and shadowy in nature. Although criminal by its very definition, for untold years, local authorities in places throughout Tamriel have tolerated the existence of the guild for its role as "Crime Regulator". Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is a guild of professional assassins which historically possessed considerable influence and power but has recently fallen on considerably harder times. Unplayable Factions Anka-Ra A Craglorn faction of ancient Ra Gada, lead by Emperor Tarish-Zi Quests: *The Warrior's Call Locations: *Anka-Ra Burial Site *Burial Sands *Dragonstar Arena *Hel Ra Citadel *Tombs of the Na-Totambu Altmeri Travel Guild *Written several books Arbordawn Cult *A group of Falinesti Faithful dedicated to returning Falinesti by force. Ash'abah Referenced by Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r Beldama Wyrd A Glenumbra Faction of Witches, originating from the Wyrd Tree at Beldama. Bitterhand Bandits A bandit group located in Rivenspire. Bjoulsae Boys A bandit group in Bangkorai, and led by Curnard the Generous.Curnard's Journal The are located in Viridian Watch, Evermore, and Hallin's Stand.Bjoulsae Boys Charter Black Daggers *A Cyrodiil group of bandits. Blackcaster Mages Guild Blackfeather Court *Group of Crows located in Crow's Wood. Blackroot Clan Blacksap Rebellion A group of Bosmer in Cormount seeking to overthrow the rule of Ayrenn. (Grahtwood). Bloodfiends *A faction of vampires led by the Montclair Family, located in Rivenspire.Lleraya's Orders Bloody Fists Bloodthorn Cult *A collection if Necromancers led by Angof the Gravesinger, and involved in multiple quests in both Betnikh and Glenumbra. *A group of assassins trying to assassinate King Casimir in Daggerfall. Bloodwraith A Dremora group located in the Dragonstar Arena. *Bloodwraith Caitiff *Bloodwraith Fearkyn *Bloodwraith Kyngald *Bloodwraith Kynval Bloody Fists A Stros M'Kai faction lead by Headman Bhosek. Members: *Headman Bhosek *Helthar *Nicolard Quest: *Tip of the Spearhead Boneshaper Clan *A clan of Reachmen invading The Rift.Clans of the Reach: A Guide Brackenleaf's Briars *The defenders of the village (and ancient tree) known as Brackenleaf. The Cabal *The group that is responsible for attacking northern Valenwood. Camoran Dynasty *Confirmed to be in the game, and plays a role in the politics of the Aldmeri Dominion The Companions *A collection of fierce warriors who honored the ways of the original five hundred companions that arrived in Tamriel with their leader, the legendary Ysgramor. Once spread out throughout the provinces, a fraction of the once great army is what remains in Skyrim. The Companions are a well known and respected group, who deal with threats that endanger the lives of the commoners. Colovian Raiders *A group inhabiting Fardir's Folly. Crosstree Bandits The Daggers Dark Witnesses *A clan of Reachmen dedicated to gaining control of the Reach. Darkvale Trading Coster *Caalorne, in Stonefalls, is a member of this Trading faction. Dawnmead Bandits A group inhabiting Dawnmead in Reaper's March. Deathbringer Clan Direfrost Clan *A clan residing in Eastmarch.Clans of Eastmarch: The Direfrost Dragonstar Caravan Company Drublog Clan *A clan of Wood Orcs located in the region of Malabal Tor. Eagle's Talon *Part of the Dominion's guards. The Elder Scrolls Online: Dialogue with Queen Ayrenn Ember-Eye Slavers *A group of Slavers that appear around Koeglin Lighthouse in Stormhaven. Eyes of the Queen *Queen Ayrenn's intelligence service. A notable member of this faction is Razum-dar. Falinesti Faithful First Auridon Marines Fists of Thalmor Foolkillers Clan *A group of Dremora mentioned by the book, I was Summoned by a Mortal. Glenmoril Wyrd Gold Coast Mercenaries *A mercenary group located at Four Quarry IsletEvents of "Enemy of My Enemy" Gold Coast Trading Company *Only known member is Gold Coast Brewmaster in Baandari Trading Post. Hands of Almalexia *The Hands of Almalexia are servants of the Tribunal member, Almalexia. They can be found primarily in Mournhold, around and inside the Tribunal Temple. Hidden Armigers Hounds of Hircine Houndsmen *Hircine worshippers. House Diel A very minor house that exists in Daggerfall. Hired The Daggers to eliminate Harpies.Contract with House Diel Known members: *Alain Diel *Halvire Miltrin Quests: *The Dagger's Edge House Dorell House Dres House Hlaalu House Indoril House Montclair *A Breton noble house in Rivenspire, originating from Shornhelm. Led by Lady Lleraya Montclair, they are at war with the rulers of Rivenspire, mainly by turning towns, such as Moira's Hope, into Bloodfiends. House Ravenwatch House Redoran *House Redoran is one of the Great Houses of Morrowind that have joined the Ebonheart Pact. House Tamrith *A Rivenspire faction of Bretons. House Telvanni *House Telvanni is one of the six Great Houses of Morrowind. They are known as the wizard-lords who prefer to pursue wisdom and mastery in solitude. House Telvanni refused to join the Ebonheart Pact, causing inner conflict in the province of Morrowind. Imperial Legion Iron Orcs *A group of Orcs residing in Craglorn. Jackdaw Pirates *A group of pirates that have overtaken Haven. Kagesh Clan Knights of the Dragon Knights of the Flame Knights of Saint Pelin Lhurgash Clan *A group of Wood Orcs in Greenshade. Lion Guard *Emeric's Personal Guard. Previously, a Bretonic Knightly Order. Mabrigash Ashlanders A group of Ashlanders primarily located in the Vale of the Ghost Snake. Legend of the Ghost Snake Mason's Guild *Gastinus Florus was a member of this association.Notes on Elven Architecture Maulborn *Deshaan faction led by Magistrix Vox, and creators of the Llodos Plague. Merethic Society *Led by Endarwe in Rulanyil's Fall, this faction are collectors of lost relics, particularly those "of aesthetic or historic significance." : Dialogue with Orthuna. Midnight Union *Stormhaven smugglers and bandits. Morag Tong Murtag Clan Oathbound Clan *Located primarily in Malak's Maw, they were hired by King Kurog to create trouble for the Dunmer. King Kurog's Promise Pathfinders Society *A Wayrest faction, of which Emmanubeth Hurrent, author of Tribes of Murkmire, is part. Ra Gada *The "Ra Gada" of Malabal Tor are a faction that appears in Velyn Harbor. Rageclaw Clan *A Clan of Reachmen.' Rain Dancers Reachmen *Similar to the Forsworn group that exists in the Fourth Era. However at this point in time, they have allied themselves with Molag Bal's forces. They are hostile to both Nords and Bretons. There are three major clans in The Rift, Boneshaper Clan, Rageclaw Clan, and Stonetalon Clan.Treaty of Three Clans Red Rook Bandits *A group of bandits in Glenumbra. Renrijra Maor *Khajiiti Privateers in Morrowind and Argonia. Ring of Daggers *Daggerfall Covenant intelligence network. Sapiarchs Scaled Court Sea Drakes *A band of pirates that control the town of Saintsport in Stros M'Kai and are lead by Captain Helane. Seamount Clan *A Betnikh Clan of Orsimer. Sea Vipers *A collection of Maormer that are allied with the Veiled Heritance to try and overthrow the Aldmeri Dominion. *This faction makes multiple appearances in numerous quests and locations in the Aldmeri Dominion Storyline. Seventh Legion *Particular part of the Imperial Legion, who have taken control of southern Bangkorai. Shadowed Path Shadow Walkers Shadowscales *The group of Shadowscales as a group. Sovngarde *A faction of worriors located in Dragonstar Arena. Spirit Wardens *A cult of Azura worshippers, residing in Stormhaven. Their headquarters is Moonlit Maw.Founding of the Spirit Wardens Star-Gazers *A faction residing in Craglorn. Steel Shrikes *A Redguard faction located in Fuller's Break. Stonefire Cult *Group of Molag Bal worshippers in Reaper's March. Stonetalon Clan *A clan of Reachmen. Stormfist Clan *Also known as the Stormfist Brigade. This group is located in Eastmarch. Stormwardens *A group of Bosmer dedicated to the protection of the Sphere of Storms, located in Ilayas Ruins. Supernal Dreamers *A faction dedicated to the worship of Vaermina, and located at Supernal Dreamers Camp. (Stormhaven) Tamriel Guard *Faction of Guards throughout Tamriel. The Crowns *They have continued animosity towards the Forebears, but are temporarily working together. The Forebears *They have continued animosity towards the Crowns, but are temporarily working together. The Gallants *A group that resides in Sentinel. The Thorns *Group of bandits from Thorn Lodge in Cyrodiil. Thalmor *A faction that is also involved in the Dominion's politics. Unlike in Skyrim though, this faction contains members from all three races. Thalmor Diplomatic Corps *A subset of the Thalmor, this group is charged with maintaining diplomatic relations. Tharn Family *The current ruling family in Cyrodiil. Members include Clivia Tharn, the Empress Regent of Tamriel, and also her father, Elder Council member and Battlemage, Abnur Tharn. Timberscar Tribe *A tribe of Goblins located inside Timberscar Hollow and Urasek Ruins. Ulath Tribe *Ashlander tribe in Stonefalls. Veiled Heritance *A group of Altmeri Supremacists, dedicated to the overthrow of Queen Ayrenn's rule. Vinedusk Rangers *A faction of dedicated Bosmeri. Originating from Vinedusk, and involved in a number of missions throughout the Aldmeri Dominion. Azarath is a member of this faction.Cover Every Approach Wayfarer's Society A group situated in Wayrest, of which Emmanubeth Hurrent is a member.Several books in "Tribes of Murkmire" series Withered Hand *Necromancer group in Alik'r Desert. Wolfpack *Group of Werewolves in Weeping Wind Cave Wooded Eye *Located in Rootwater Grove, Orthenir is the only known member of this clan. They exist to keep Greenshade protected from Daedra. Wood Orcs *Collective name for several clans of Orsimer in Valenwood, such as the Drublog Clan and the Llurgash. Worm Cult *Also known as Order of the Black Worm. Group led by Mannimarco. **A Necromancer group. Known to operate at least in Grahtwood,Bone Orchard Research Log 1 and likely many more regions. See also For factions in other games in The Elder Scrolls universe, see: *Factions (Arena) *Factions (Daggerfall) *Factions (Morrowind) *Factions (Oblivion) *Factions (Skyrim) *Factions ja:ファクション (Online) Category:Online: Factions